Step Right Up
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Rin is unhappy and Sesshoumaru doesn’t like it, so in order to make her happy Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and his friends puts on a circus to make the girl happy, please r


Title: Step Right Up

Description: Rin is unhappy and Sesshoumaru doesn't like it, so in order to make her happy Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and his friends puts on a circus to make the girl happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters.

Rin sighed heavily, a sad look upon her face as she rode Ah-Un. She was usually such a happy child, but today she was just plain sad. Sesshoumaru kept looking back at her with an emotionless gaze. Secretly he didn't like to see Rin sad, but didn't really know how to cheer her up.

"Would you quit that Rin," Jaken growled beside her as they followed Sesshoumaru. "Sorry master Jaken, I'll try to stop," she said her look growing even more gloomily.

"Jaken, leave her alone," Sesshoumaru ordered sending a glare at him. Jaken shrunk as he saw his face, scared for his life. 'How do I know what Rin would need to cheer her up, I need someone who does,' Sesshoumaru thought, desperate times called for desperate measures.

He stopped and picked up the scent he needed and quickly followed it.

"Wait, lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken yelled trying to keep up. It was no problem, of course, for Ah-Un, who sped off in the same direction.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru," InuYasha inquired glaring at his brother, his sword ready for battle.

The rest of InuYasha's group stood firmly behind him, ready for a fight as well. "I need your help, Rin here is sad and I need you're assistance to cheer her up, I wouldn't know anything about human emotions.

InuYasha looked at him shocked as well as the others, 'Sesshoumaru wanting my help with something like that?' he thought weirded out. Kagome saw the slight plead in his mostly sustained eyes and she smiled, "I know just the thing," she spoke up.

InuYasha looked at her, she usually had some weird idea and he didn't like the feeling he got that it was something very random involving them all. He was certainly right.

Kagome rounded them all up so Rin couldn't hear, even Sesshoumaru and Jaken. "We will put on a circus," she said excitingly.

Everyone else blinked and stared at her very confused, having no earthly idea what a circus was.

Kagome explained and gave out parts for each them. Sesshoumaru smirked, "I will have no part in this," he said standing tall and firm.

"Oh yes you will, you want Rin to feel better right," Kagome argued with a hint of demand from her voice. Sesshoumaru thought about this and finally lowered his head, defeated. "Good, now I will explain to everyone their roll and we can get started," Kagome said happily.

Somehow they managed making a circus type setting, well best they could anyhow. Kagome went to her own time and even found goofy looking costumes for the show.

Finally, after everything was ready, she sat Rin in front of the 'stage' and quickly helped everyone into their outfits. Then the show started. "Welcome to The Feudal Era Circus Show Extravaganza," Miroku announced the way Kagome had told him. He wore a nice ring leader's top hat and black suit coat over his robes. Rin clapped lightly, still gloomy.

"Our first performer comes deep within the jungle, taming every animal she sees, even big uncontrollable dogs," Miroku said loudly smiling. Rin slightly giggled. "I give you Kagome and her tamed demon dog, InuYasha," Miroku pulled back the cover and revealed Kagome with a whip and InuYasha squatting on a platform in front of her.

Kagome smiled and waved to the audience, which just included Rin.

Kagome turned to InuYasha and he began to growl and snarl pretending. Kagome took the whip and cracked it beside the ferocious dog demon.

Rin giggled again from her seat. Miroku watched from the sidelines, laughing a little to himself as well. Kagome brought the whip down again and accidentally got InuYasha's hand as he growled again.

InuYasha quickly took his hand in pain and his growl became an "OUCH, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE," Kagome yelled back, not liking his attitude.

InuYasha frowned, "WELL NEXT TIME DON'T USE IT CLOSE TO ME," he yelled back.

Kagome fumed, "SIT BOY," she yelled causing him to fall over frontward. InuYasha groaned, now in even more pain.

Rin laughed and Miroku chuckled nervously as he pulled the curtain, making them disappear to Rin.

"Next we have the talented clowns Shippo and Jaken," Miroku said pulling back the curtain, now revealing the two clowns, who wore strapped on red ball noses and a little paint on their faces.

Shippo first transformed himself into many Shippos and all of them ran around Jaken. Jaken, who was acting, irritatingly tried catching the real Shippo with no luck. Rin laughed a little harder now. Shippo laughed as he pulled himself together and Jaken gave a 'oh well' expression.

Jaken used his staff playfully on Shippo chasing him around the huge ring. Shippo turned and took out his spinning top. Jaken gave a 'oh no,' look as Shippo used his magic. The top grew into a much larger version and Shippo forced it towards Jaken. Jaken accidentally got caught on it and started spinning around and around, making him dizzy.

Rin couldn't tell it was an accident and she laughed and laughed. Miroku was laughing so hard he forgot he had to pull the curtain. Finally remembering he quickly pulled the rope and the curtain closed.

"Next we have an amazing juggler, with his amazing skills he will attempt to juggle three balls at once," Miroku announced dramatically.

He let the curtain reveal Sesshoumaru standing there holding three balls with a face that said he would rather be dead than doing something like this. Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku, hoping he would either suck him up in his wind tunnel or let him not perform.

Miroku gave him a 'do what I say' expression and motioned from the balls to Rin. Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated sigh and got ready for his trick. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and threw one of the balls up into the air, then another and finally the last one.

With his demonic powers helping him he managed to get all the balls going in a circular motion. He was doing really well and Rin was clapping happily. "Go Sesshoumaru," she cheered. Sesshoumaru began to sweat and the balls became harder to handle with the added speed. Then suddenly he lost control and all the balls fell to the ground.

Sesshoumaru was furious as he formed a low growl. 'All that for nothing' he thought his hands clenched. Miroku hurried to close the curtain and calm Sesshoumaru down before he transformed into his demon form from his rage.

As soon as Miroku knew he was calm he turned back to Rin, "Now for our last act we have a sweet, beautiful, radiant…" "Get on with it monk," he heard from backstage. Miroku blushed nervously and gulped, "Uh the amazing tight rope walker and gymnast, Sango," he finished, pulling the curtain back.

Miroku went and sat at his place beside stage, wanting to get a good view for this part.

Sango and Kirara came out, Sango carefully standing on the back of the big demon cat, her arms in the air gracefully. She jumped off the cat and started performing acrobats.

Miroku had never seen her so limber, guess she would be from all that demon fighting. Above the circus ring was a high rope that carried from one end of the ring to the other.

After moving around the ring, either on Kirara or by herself in flips and rolls, Sango climbed up to the rope carefully, not looking down. The others watched as she finally made it to the top. She slowly made her way across the rope, taking slight breaths.

When she had almost made it to the other side she lost her footing and fell. Luckily Kirara caught her before she had time to hit the ground below. Miroku gave a relieved sigh, closing the curtains again.

After going to see if she was alright he returned and announced once more, "Now we have come to a conclusion, I hope you enjoyed the show," he said pulling the curtains back one last time.

Everyone was in the center stage bowing and smiling. Kirara and Ah-Un walked around the outer rim as Kagome told them, ponies and elephants would do in the real show.

Although all of them made mistakes, Rin sat there laughing and clapping. It seemed to have worked on the once unhappy girl.

THE END

A/N: well that's it, hope you liked it, please review, it will make me as happy as Rin is now :)


End file.
